Game Login
User Interface The user interface is also the game lobby where you can see all game features. The amount of Vigor, Energy, Gold and Diamonds can also be seen in the UI. * Vigor – Used to enter stages in the Story Mode. * Energy – Used to enter in Tourney Mode. * Gold – Used to purchase shop items, lottery and to enhance your weapons and items. * Diamonds – Used to purchase shop items, Lottery, Activity and can be converted into Golds. Online Rewards This system computes the time you stayed in-game and rewards you with free items depending on how long you were online. How to grab the Online rewards? For you to be able to grab the reward points, you have to stay in the game in the required time that its been given. All Player Reward Acquire free items by achieving the task in All Player Reward in Activity. Example of items that you can get in the “Online Rewards” are: * Strengthen Stone – Used to strengthen the various equipment. * Advance Stone – Used to advance various equipment. * Emerald feather – Used to upgrade wings. * Diamonds – Use to buy expensive rare items. How to grab the rewards in the All player rewards? You just simply need to obtain the quest that’s been provided in the description of the rewards. Welfare Acquire free items by logging in daily, Level rewards, Big meal and Vouchers. What are these? * Daily Login – Here you can get the accumulative rewards by achieving the Sign-In Streak. When you successfully achieve the Sign-In Streak, you’ve got the chance to receive strengthening equipment, diamonds, chest etc. * Level Rewards – When you’ve reach the said level that has been given in the Level Rewards, you will receive the given gifts. * Big Mea'''l – Here you can get your hero a free meal every Lunch and Dinner. Lunch time is 12:00~14:00 Dinner time is 18:00~20:00. Big Meal also restore 50 energy of your hero. * '''Vouchers – (non for now) VIP Recharge VIP Benefits – Every top up for VIP has a rewards. Players who top-up for VIP can receive these rewards. Continue top up diamond upgrade to VIP * VIP 1 – 100 diamonds to top up to VIP 1. Exclusive pack, 30 Heart of Eliem. * VIP 2 – 300 diamonds to top up to VIP 2. Exclusive pack, Demon boots and 30 Strengthen stone. * VIP 3 – 500 diamonds to top up to VIP 3. Exclusive pack, Demon mask and 40 Strengthen stone. * VIP 4 – 1,000 diamonds to top up to VIP 4. Exclusive pack, Commando Fragment, Medium Ally ration and 1 Chest. * VIP 5 – 2,000 diamonds to top up to VIP 5. Exculsive pack, Shadow Necklace and 40 advance stone. * VIP 6 - 5,000 diamonds to top up to VIP 6. Exclusive pack, 315 Eagel feathers. * VIP 7 – 10,000 diamonds to top up to VIP 7. Exclisive pack, Guardian angel fragment and 1 Chest. * VIP 8 – 20,000 diamonds to top up to VIP 8. Exclusive pack, Scorpion Spaulders and 50 advance stones. * VIP 9 – 50,000 diamonds to top up to VIP 9. Exclusive pack, Scorpion dagger and 60 advance stones. * VIP 10 - 100,000 diamonds to top up to VIP 10. Exclusive pack, Phantom mask, 100 strengthen stones and 100 advance stones. * VIP 11 - 200,000 diamonds to top up to VIP 11. Exclusive pack, Phantom soft armor, 250 Valkyrie Lexanne fragment and 1 chest. * Daily rewards – 44 emerald feathers and 11 eagle feathers. Category:Basic Guides